


Unfinished Vegetables

by NyxEternal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Multiple Inquisitors, dual inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEternal/pseuds/NyxEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hissra was growing up, her mother wasted nothing. So when Hissra Adaar met Leilyn Trevelyan, the first thing she noticed about Orlesians was their wasteful nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir/gifts).



Sometimes life moved too quickly. One day, she was simply Hissra Adaar. Qunari mercenary. Then the conclave happened, and she became known first as accused murderer alongside a young mage she had met, then Herald of Andraste. 

She still wasn't sure how she felt about that title, but it led to meeting an interesting group of people.

There was one Cassandra Pentaghast, a fierce woman she was sure could rival any in her company, including herself. She was immediately enraptured by her, noting her absolute dedication to a cause she believed fit. She was astounding and beautiful.

A woman named Leliana, who spoke with words clouded in mystery. Like she was playing a game only she knew the rules to. She was no less intimidating, which was funny given that she was a Qunari and this Leliana was much smaller than her. She was no less interesting for it, and Hissra would have given much to hear her tell her story.

Another woman among this strange group was one named Josephine Montilyet, beautiful and charming with a voice like rays of sunlight. She was no closed book, but some of the pages were almost impossible to read. She wielded a pen like a weapon stronger than any blade Hissra had ever seen. She was sunlight burning away the harsh winter and often made her feel inadequate without trying.

Then there was the ex-templar, Cullen Rutherford. He was as doubtful of her as Cassandra, scrutinizing in the way he stared at her. It became obvious once he explained his time in Kirkwall. No one trusted Qunari after that, regardless of if they were free of the Qun. As harsh as he was, he was as handsome and noble as a fierce lion.

Varric Tethras was another who regarded her with some concern, but not nearly as much as Cullen. He was small, the first dwarf she ever had the pleasure of meeting, but not wholly awful like Ophira claimed them to be. He was friendly enough, and turned out to be a famous author and full of enough charm for everyone at Haven and then some. 

One of the most fascinating members of their group, however, was a mage named Solas. Had magic ever seemed so powerful? He was unique, unlike anyone she had ever met, and courageous to just grab her arm like he had. That one touch had sent her heart racing and it was hard to speak to him without stumbling over words, but oh how she loved to hear him talk.

And then there was Leilyn Trevelyan. He woke with her in the cell, his hand glowed and pulsed like hers had, but he was so small and fragile compared to her that she felt the immediate need to protect him. He was friendly and chatty, much chattier than anyone else there. He didn't see a Qunari when he saw her, just another person. And for that, she loved him.

Dinner was a rare chance to get a reprieve from all that happened and a chance to sit with all of these interesting people. Her mother often said you could learn much from how a person acted at the dinner table. Whether they were greedy or stingy, if they had delicate stomachs, or were just plain wasteful people.

Cassandra and Cullen, she noticed, started on their meat first. Warriors needed protein and she was not so different in that aspect, though they both took smaller portions than she had. Leliana ate like a bird while Josephine favored the bread on the table. Varric ate almost as heartily as the warriors did, if not more so, but had too many sips from his goblet for her comfort. The two mages, however, were slight cause for displeasure.

Solas ate little and less, as if he had far more important things to think about and do that eat. That was worrisome enough, regardless of how wasteful he was being. But then there was  _Leilyn._

The boy had set up a plate for himself and was near done with it before he set his utensils down, vegetables completely untouched. She scowled at him and shook her head. Not only was he being wasteful, but someone so young should eat as much as they were given.

"What is it, Hissy?" He asked, innocent enough. She sighed, finding it hard to be angry at him. Damn him.

"You're leaving so much left on your plate." She commented. "Why?"

"Oh, I decided I didn't want the rest of it." Leilyn shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"It'll go to waste if you don't eat it." It was like an echo of her mother, from a day when she was a child. "And we haven't any idea how hard food could end up being to come by, so you should finish."

"But I don't want it."

"You shouldn't waste it."

"But I don't  _want_ it."

Hissra groaned and rest her forehead on the table. Were all Orlesians so wasteful and stubborn, or was it just the one she had come to adore?


End file.
